


History

by Teaotter



Series: Highly Compatible Kinks [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, promptfest vi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter laughs, delighted. “Most women don’t want to hear about their man cross-dressing, you know?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> Written for Elrhiarhodan's Summer Madness Promptfest VI. Part of a series of connected snippets.

El’s tuxedo is hanging from the closet door, still wrapped in plastic from the cleaners. Peter is glad he didn’t notice it on their way into the bedroom, or they might have ended up on the floor. As it is, the bed is a beautifully rumpled mess, covers scattered off either side as they catch their breath enough to think about a second round.

Peter is pretty sure about that second round. Hell, right now, he thinks they might make it to three. It’s been a while since they did that.

El slides over to cuddle up beside him, and Peter wraps his arm around her. “Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?”

“Mmm. Yes, I think so,” El murmurs, resting her cheek on his shoulder. “But tell me again.”

“I am so lucky to have you.”

“Yes, you are.” He can feel her smile against his skin. “Now tell me about the dress.”

Peter’s breath catches. “Really?”

“Really.” El starts to trace ticklish lines across his stomach. “It’ll pass the time.”

“Pass –“ Peter laughs, delighted. “Most women don’t want to hear about their man cross-dressing, you know?”

“More than you’d imagine.”

“All right.” Peter trails his hand down to El’s hip. “It started as a pledge stunt.”

El looks up at him suddenly, frowning. “Peter Burke! You pledged to a fraternity?”

Peter frowns back, puzzled. “I dropped out.”

“Oh.” El breaks into a broad smile, and Peter sighs in relief. “Good.”

“Good?”

El tucks her head back under her chin and goes back to stroking his chest. “I couldn’t imagine myself married to a frat boy.”

Peter hides his grin in her hair. That’s what he loves about her – one of the things he loves about her – she keeps him on his toes. “But you’re okay with an ex-drag queen?”

“Of course.” El shoots him a mischievous look. “Though I’m not sure I like that ‘ex’ part.”

Peter swallows. “It has to be ‘ex.’ The Bureau puts up with a lot, but I don’t think my reputation would survive them finding me spending my evenings in a dress singing Connie Francis.”

But the speculation in her eyes doesn’t waver. “You sing?”

“Badly,” Peter responds fervently. “Very, very badly.”

“Hmm.” El doesn’t actually answer him, and Peter knows she’s thinking about it. It makes him nervous when she plots like this, because he knows if she pushes enough, he’ll give in. He can feel himself flushing with imagined embarrassment.

It’s also turning him on, which is new. And not something he wants to examine just now.

El nods a little, her smile going soft around the edges. “But dinner... in public?”

Peter closes his eyes for a moment. “Not at any of our usual restaurants, I can’t --“

“Of course,” El interjects before he can say why that’s a bad idea. Before he can remember why it’s such a very, very bad idea. “You pick the place.”

“Then.” Peter takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. El is looking up at him, slightly flushed and obviously hopeful. If he’s honest, he’s not just giving in to her. He’d love it. Even if he can’t say that out loud. “Yes.”


End file.
